Sharing
by Ellara
Summary: Naruto challenges Sasuke to spar. If Sasuke loses, he buys Naruto ramen; if Naruto loses, he leaves Sasuke alone for two weeks. What happens when they share the same bowl of ramen? sasunaru


A/N: I wrote this cute little for my friend, Anita; I whipped it up in about ten minutes, so it's obviously rushed, bad and un

A/N: I wrote this cute little one-shot for my friend, Anita who is new to the world of sasunaru-ness!; I whipped it up in about twenty minutes, so it's obviously rushed, weird, and unbeta-ed, hah. Because every sasunaru fan has written and/or thought about this theme at least once in their life. It's like a law. XD

Sharing

"That's it for today, team! Get plenty of rest, because tomorrow….we have a day off! Yes! I will be spending the day with my wonderful little dolphin, Iruka! So you all can have a nice pleasant day. Seeya." Kakashi then poofed out of sight, leaving them standing at the training grounds, wondering what to do for the day. Naruto turned to Sasuke after Sakura left, saying something about visiting a flower shop.

"Hey, Teme, how about a bet?" Sasuke turned slightly to face Naruto, but didn't reply. Naruto continued anyways. "Let's spar, and if I win, you have to treat me to ramen! If I lose, then I'll leave you alone for a week."

"Make it three months and you'll have yourself a deal, Uzumaki." Sasuke said, in all seriousness. Naruto pouted, and was about to say something, but the other boy cut him off. "Don't even think of saying that it's not a fair bet. You know as well as I do that you eat about seven or eight bowls at a time and take-out about 15 packets so you can have enough at home, and no matter how cheap ramen is, that amounts to quite a sum. Either take it or leave it, and besides, I have better things to do, such as getting some proper training done, and the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave."

Naruto growled, not that he was denying what the Uchiha had said about the ramen, because that was pretty much true, but because he didn't like the fact that Sasuke dismissed his proposal as something petty, and a waste of time. He just wanted to do something fun with him, he didn't have to get so nasty about it! "Fine, teme. Go do whatever's more important. I just thought we'd do something together, since we have the rest of the day off and haven't hung out in a while. Forget it; I'll see you around, Sasuke." He turned to go, hurt flashing so quickly in his eyes that Sasuke almost missed it, but he didn't.

Guilt flooded him instantly, despite the fact that he tried not to care. He had always had a weak spot for the blond, though he could hardly admit it to himself, let alone others. Uchiha's didn't _have_ weak spots, damnit! Who did the blond think he was, sneaking his way into his heart like that when he wasn't looking? The worst thing was that it didn't even bother Sasuke as much as it should have. Instead, he was secretly very glad the dobe had become so important to him; he needed someone to rely on, even though he didn't show it. And who better than Naruto? Naruto, who had been orphaned since the day he was born and understood the loneliness and the helplessness that came along with having to raise yourself without the love and warmth of a parent. Crap, now he was getting all sentimental.

Tilting his head so that he was looking at the trees instead of the blonde's retreating back, he called out, "Dobe, wait." It was said quietly, but his voice carried, and Naruto heard and hesitantly stopped and turned back to look at Sasuke who was still pointedly looking away from him. "Let's spar. I'll settle for two weeks, but no less, got that? If you win, which I doubt, you can have as much ramen as you want, alright? I might just be able to get a somewhat proper workout while I'm at it." And even though the words weren't too nice, Naruto knew that was his way of apologizing.

"Sure, teme." He grinned, the light returning to his eyes, removing all traces of the hurt. He grabbed two kunai and spun them around his fingers, watching as Sasuke smirked and did the same. "Ready? Go."

**SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaru**

Naruto grinned as he walked down the street, Sasuke sulkily trudging along beside him. Throwing his arms behind his head, he hummed to himself. Through some sort of freak accident (or that's what Sasuke tells himself, anyway), Naruto had won the bet and was now proudly lording it over the Uchiha. Sasuke had thought he had victory in the bag, so he had let his guard down. A vital mistake on his part, as the blond had snuck in through his defense and beaten him before he could fully even realize it.

They finally reached Naruto's favorite ramen stand and seated themselves. "One large family-sized bowl please, Ojii-chan!" The blond then turned towards Sasuke. "You see how nice I am, teme? I'm willing to share with you, even though this is _my_ prize." Sasuke refrained from pointing out that this was _his_ money that they were eating with, and settled for staring moodily at the rapidly disappearing noodles in front of him. A few minutes later, he felt a heated glare prickling at the back of his neck and turned his head to the side to see Naruto scowling at him. "Eat." He sighed. Better just eat some after all…the dobe might keep them there all day if he didn't eat.

Swirling a few noodles with his chopsticks, he put them in his mouth and made an exaggerated displeased face. They weren't actually that bad, but he wouldn't let Naruto know that he liked it. He'd never live it down. An unexpected tug stopped his thought process. Blinking, he found himself staring at Naruto, a single strand of ramen going from one mouth to the other.

The shock faded rapidly, and Sasuke smirked. 'This could certainly be interesting.' He sucked the noodle into his mouth a little, bringing him a few inches closer to Naruto, the blonde's eyes widening comically. "Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing? Let go!" Naruto mumbled around the noodle, thought he made no move to let it go himself. Sasuke just kept smirking and didn't reply pulling in the noodle more and more until there was only about three inches between them. He wouldn't go any further unless the blond wanted him to. "Sasuke? You…" Naruto blushed pink and avoided Sasuke's eyes, which were way too close for comfort. "Why won't you just let go?"

Sasuke just blinked and sighed. "Why do you think, dobe?" At that, Naruto shyly raised his head and their eyes connected. Summoning up the last of his courage, he closed his eyes and took the rest of the noodle in his mouth, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Sasuke was shocked that Naruto took the initiative, but he was also extremely happy. He let himself relax into the kiss, finally breaking the strand of ramen between them. Tilting his head and bringing his hand up to cup the blonde's neck, he deepened the kiss, letting their lips move together slowly. This was so different from their first kiss. This time it was intentional, soft, and loving, and it felt _so good_, and however much they wanted to keep going, the need to breathe overrode their hormones and they were forced to part.

Naruto breathed heavily as he stared at Sasuke through hooded eyes. The Uchiha seemed to be in better shape than him, his breathing fairly normal. He glared, but Sasuke just chuckled slightly. "Hey dobe, you've got some soup on your face." Naruto swiped at his cheeks but missed. "Hn. Here, let me." Before he could stop him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and just held him for a moment before swiftly licking the offending drop of soup off of his cheek. Naruto blushed and froze, and Sasuke chose this moment to make his exit, walking off before Naruto could regain his senses. When he realized Sasuke was gone, he growled.

"Damn teme, can't even face me after all that! I knew he was a coward." He mumbled under his breath, and proceeded to follow after the dark haired boy. Meanwhile, the owner of Ichiraku ramen stared behind the two boys, tears falling down his face.

"It's wonderful that those two finally got together…but…who is going to pay me?! I can't let them get away with this, I can't!" Thus the ramen man proceeded to hound the two boys no matter what. Minutes later, he found them softly kissing on top of the Hokage Mountain, and decided to let them be. He'd come back later and ask for the money.

He never did get paid.


End file.
